Run Baby Run
by TeamEdward108
Summary: Bella is a young rich girl stuck in Forks. When Edward Cullen comes into her life she expects her life to go un-interupted. But her and Edward fall in love, despite the obsticles around them. Bad Summary. Good Story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. Give me a break, I am only 14 and there is only so much I know**

**TWILIGHT AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER! **

Chapter 1: New Student

I walked into Biology and sat down at my lonely lab table. I had always enjoyed being independant. People kind of slowed me down a little, so it was almost a blessing I was alone. I was the only one in Biology who didn't have a partner. Everyone was afraid of me because I was filthy rich. I really never saw my parents much and when I did they didn't have much to say. They had their own lives, they really had nothing to do with me.

Today I wasn't that thrilled I was alone. There was a new student that could be in any class at anytime. I seriously had no idea what he looked like, but knwoing my luck he was going to be a freak that smells like piss. I shuddered at the thought.

I kept my eyes on the table when I heard Mr. Banner, preparing to give a meaningless lecture.

"Okay class, we have a new student to our class today."

I froze and slowly looked up.

Crap.

Just then I caught the eyes of the new kid.

Man, I was one lucky person!

He looked like a greek god. I stared at him, taking all of his perfection in. His skin was almost as pale as me, maybe even paler. He had breathtaking touseled bronze hair that no one could ever duplicate. His emerald green eyes were framed by thick, black lashes. He had to be at least 6"2' and lanky yet muscular.

I found him staring at me also. I blushed and looked down.

"This is Edward Cullen. Edward why don't you take a seat next to Miss Swan." He pointed to me and I blushed even more.

He nodded and headed towards me.

Edward seemed like a un-popular name. You really don't see a lot of Edward's in the male modeling business, or in Forks, Washington. Yet it seemed to fit him.

He sat down and put his stuff on the table. He turned to me.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." His musical voice greeted.

"I'm Bella Swan." I half smiled at him.

"Well Bella, it looks like we are going to be lab partners. I hope you don't get too sick of me." He flashed a crooked smile.

I was dazzled for a few seconds.

"I don't think that will be possible." I responded, sounding out of breath. It made me feel like a idiot. I wished I hadn't said anything.

He just smiled. "How long have you lived in Forks?"

I frowned. "Too Long."

"You don't like it here." He assumed.

"Not really. I really don't like the wet, or the cold. I would rather live somewhere like Arizona or Florida." I tried to sound indifferent.

"What's stopping you?" He asked.

I was shocked. No one had ever asked me that before, nor did anyone care.

"I don't know." I replied. I truly didn't know.

"Parents?" He prompted. Was it just me or was he actually interested in hearing about me.

"No. They are to rich to really care." I spoke the truth.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He looked sympathectic.

"No, it's fine. I prefer being independant." I half smiled.

We looked into each other eyes then. I was captured in his gaze.

"Okay class. Calm down, it's time to start the lesson." Mr. Banner squaked.

We stopped looking at each other and I blushed out of embarresment.

I took notes while Mr. Banner prattled on about stuff I already knew. I thought about Edward. Why was he so interested in me? I was never one to talk but he seemed to suck the answers out of me. Something about him made me feel utterly comfortable, and that scared me.

The shrill ring of the bell woke me out of my fantasy. I got up and grabbed my stuff and got the hell out of there.

**Tell me what you think. I will keep writing this story, don't worry. I'll try to write everyday but I have school so that takes up a amount of my time, but since I have 2 Study Halls I can write drafts there when I come up with something. I am also kind of on a writers block about what will happen next so bear with me! Once again Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The characters also belong to Stephenie Meyer!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Knowing You

When I got to gym I let out a sigh. There were volleyball nets set up int the gym, so I knew I would have to hide in the back. I am not very coordinated and I don't enjoy sports, so I knew this was going to be disasterous.

And I was right.

I hit a couple people in the face with the ball. I didn't try to find out who, that would make me feel even more stupid. I slipped and fell a lot and probably formed a couple bruises.

Seriously, I would call this a good day.

I changed back into my clothes and began my journey home. Since my car was at the repair shop I was forced to walk home. I could have just taken my fathers Cadillac but it was a little to ostentacious for my taste. I refused to rub in how rich I was.

I looked around and spotted Edward, by a shiny silver Volvo. He was looking at me, beckoning me forward with his index finger. I just stared at him, having a internal argument with myself. I wanted to go over there yet I didn't. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Here was a perfect oppourtunity to actually have someone in my life and for some reason I didn't want it.

I walked over there anyways.

When I approached him he looked pleased.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked, a little annoyed. My internal arguments always aggravated me.

"Do you have a ride home?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah. They are called my feet. I'm walking home." I mumbled.

This seemed to amuse him. "Would you like a ride home?"

This boy never fails to amaze me.

"Sure" I replied smiling. "Thank you Edward."

"No problem." He said opening the passenger side door for me.

I plopped on his leather seat. The overall interior of the car was in extremly great condition. He must take car of this car very well since it was so shiny on the outside.

Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner.(This phrase also belongs to Stephenie Meyer)

He got into the drivers side of the car and started to pull away.

"So, if your rich how do you not have a car?" He asked breaking the silence.

"I do, I just refuse to drive a car that screams 'I'm Friggin' Rich!'." I answered simply.

"Oh" He replied.

It was silent for a couple seconds before he put a CD in the CD player. Then I was shocked, for almost the 4th time today.

"Claire de Lune?" I asked suprised

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites." He stated without looking at me.

"Mine too." I said examining the cram of CD's in the open glove comparment.

"I enjoy classic things. Like books and music." He smiled his crooked smile.

I stared at him. "Me too"

"Well, there is one thing we have in common." He replied smugly.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Your filty rich. I'm middle class, which would be considored poor compaired to you." He replied easily.

"Your not rich?" I was suprised. Volvo's aren't cheap cars.

"Well I'm not poor either." He let out a humorless laugh.

"Volvo's are expensive cars though. How did you get one?" I asked, truly curious.

"My grandmother left me a large sum of money when she died. That's the only reason I have this car." He looked at me.

"Oh" I didn't know what else to say.

We were silent for the rest of the drive. It was just to awkward to say anything else. He easily found my house for it was the only mansion in Forks.

He let out a low whistle at the size of it.

"I know." I mumbled. "Thanks for the ride. You really didn't have to do this."

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to. It would have been a pretty long walk." He smiled smugly again.

"It's only 1.6 miles." I argued.

"Yeah, that's considored a long walk." He argued back.

"Well I need the exersise." I mumbled. I was to tired to argue any further.

I opened the door to get out.

"Bella, wait."

I turned around. "Yes?"

"Do you need a ride tomorrow?" He asked, he looked hopeful.

"Yes, that would be lovely." I smiled. Even though I was arguing with myself I still had the knowledge I was riding in a car with a hot guy.

"Sleep well, Bella." He breathed.

"You too Edward." I closed the door and he pulled away.

I walked through the front door and headed straight into my room.

That was the night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is Chapter 3. Sorry it took so long I was busy all day and I used that time to come up with a draft of what I wanted to do. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER AND SO DOES TWILIGHT!**

Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of my shrill alarm clock. I groaned and sat up. I didn't sleep very well, so I wasn't in a very cheery mood. I hopped out of bed and headed into my bathroom.

After my shower I stared at myself in the mirror. My mahogany hair formed little ringlets at the ends, due to the fact it was still particially wet. I brushed it out and threw on my faded blue jeans and a dark blue sweater that clung to my smallish figure. I actually looked good, even for me. I ran into my room and looked out the window, and to my suprise Edward was leaning against his car. I smiled and headed down the stairs, trying to avoid falling on my face.

I walked down my driveway and saw him flash that crooked smile that always left me breathless.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" He asked while opening the car door for me.

"Fine" I lied.

He seemed to buy it. He smiled and walked over and got into the drivers side.

After we started driving I noticed that it was snowing.

"Ew. There goes my good day." I groaned.

He laughed. "I don't really enjoy the snow either. After living in Alaska for a while, you get extremly sick of it."

"I would probably hate it there." I chuckled.

"It's not that bad. Once you get past the snow, it is quite beautiful." He stated non-chalantly.

"Oh" I replied.

I decided it was time to get to know him a little better. He already asked his questions.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked.

"Yes, I have a sister, Alice. She is in college right now so you haven't seen her around." He replied, not looking at me. "She is kind of pain sometimes though, she would never let me wear the same shirt twice." He laughed.

"So she is basically a shop-a-holic." I teased.

"Yes, she is unstoppable." He smiled.

"She sounds like fun." I observed.

"She really is." He sighed. He sounded like he missed her.

"I would love to meet her sometime." I prompted.

"Someday you will, when she comes home. Believe me she would love you!" He mused.

We were silent for a awhile. I stared out the window. Edward kept his eyes on road, sometimes peering out of the corner of his eye at me. Normally if I was in a guys car and I just met him yesterday I would feel uncomfortable, but Edward made me feel utterly safe. I sighed and closed my eyes.

The next thing I knew I felt strong hand gently shaking me awake.

"Bella, wake up. We are at school." He whispered, just loud enough for me to respond.

"Oh" I yawned.

He chucked. "I feel bad for waking you up, you just seemed so peaceful."

I was touched for a moment. "Thanks, but I don't enjoy skipping school."

"It's healthy to ditch once in a while." He sounded like he was scheming.

"Really now?" I asked intrigued. "We shouldn't do it today though."

"Why not? He grinned schemingly.

"It's only your second day of school. You don't want to push it." I tried to stop his scheming, no matter how much I wanted to try it.

"Never stopped me before." He shrugged.

"You are really serious about this?" I asked.

"I've never been so serious in my life. Nobody is even at school yet, we could just pull out non chalantly. No one will ever suspect a thing!"

"Edward..." I wasn't sure about this. I just met this guy, yet I felt like I could easily trust him.

"Come on Bella, you only live once." He looked into my eyes.

I tried to resist his persuading stare, but in the end I gave up.

"Fine, but if we get caught I'm blaming you!" I grumbled.

"We won't, don't you trust me?" He flashed his crooked smile.

"I trust you." I truly did.

"Then, lets go wherever the road takes us." He pulled out of the parking lot.

"Lets" I agreed.

**CLIFF HANGER! I'm sorry I just had to do it. I had to think of ideas on where they were going. I'm sorry if you don't like that I'm kind of rushing Edward and Bella's relationship but I didn't want this story to be extremly long. Not only that but this is my first fan fiction so I didn't know. Trust me if you don't like it now, it will get better!**

**10 more days till the Movie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimor: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT IT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**WARNING! I tried not to be vulgur but the A/N at the bottom has two cuss words, but that is only because I'm pissed. Whoops! There I go again!**

Suprising is not the right word to describe what I am doing right now, it was absolutly shocking. I normally made the cowardly lion look like the terminator. This was extremly strange behavior for me.

"So where are we going anyways?" I asked.

"We are going some place that I would never share with anyone, except you of course." He turned a corner as he spoke.

I blushed. "I'm flattered." I looked down to hide my blush.

He just smiled, extremly pleased I'm sure.

"We have to hike to get there, but trust me it's defiantly worth it." He assured me.

Good thing I wore my Converse today. "I'm not a very good hiker, I might slow you down."

"Are you trying to back out?" He asked souding a little peeved.

"No, I'm just stating the facts, I'm not a good hiker." I reassured him.

He looked relieved. "It's okay, I can be patience."

"You better, you may have not noticed but I'm not the most coordinated." I grumbled.

"Some trust, Bella?" He pleaded.

"I trust you." I spoke quietly.

"Good. Oh, and I have noticed how clumsy you are." He spoke casually.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically.

"You can't deny it. I heard Lauren Mallory fuming about how you hit her in the face with the volleyball." He flashed his crooked grin.

The girl I hit was Lauren Mallory?

Good.

"I'm not denying it, I just don't enjoy being clumsy. Also, Lauren probably deserved it." I chuckled.

"Your probably right." He laughed. "We are almost there."

My heart started fluttering, which shocked me. Here I am spending all this time with him but even the most littlest thing always sends my heart fluttering.

I looked out the window and was surprised the sky was clear. No clouds at all, that is very rare for Forks. Fork's was beautiful, but it was like a alien planet. Everything that was supposed to be brown or some other color was just green.

I miss brown.

When we arrived at our destination I was puzzled. It was in the middle of nowhere. It was just trees, trees, and more trees.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll find out." He replied when he helped me out of the car.

I looked at him, puzzled, but I let the subject drop.

He got started on asking questions. He asked if I had any pets, and after admitting I killed all the fish I had, he burst out laughing. I didn't think it was _that_ funny, but he found it pretty freaking hilarious. He asked my favorite color was and was suprised to find out it changed according to my mood. Today I felt brown.

"Why brown?" He had asked.

"Brown is warm. I miss brown, everything here is like a alien planet, it just too green." I had complained. He smirked.

"So why don't you have any friends, or anyone close to you?" He finally asked.

"It's a long story, you probably don't want to hear it." I assured him.

"Try me." He prompted.

I looked at him and began to speak.

"Well do you know Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" He looked confused but kept moving.

"Well, they used me for my money." I felt ashamed and stupid all over again.

He was silent, but he looked a little angry.

"Go on" He urged.

I explained to him all about it.

"Jessica had befriended me just to be friends with the rich girl. I hadn't known at the time so I believed she liked me for who I was. Mike soon asked me out and shortly I became his girlfriend. One day I went over to Mike's house and I heard "sounds" coming from his room. I walked in and found him having "relations" with Jessica. I had been depressed for weeks upon weeks but soon realized it wasn't worth crying over." I just spoke quietly, feeling tears forming behind my eyes.

He looked at me. He was absolutly silent.

"So that's why I tried to avoid you the first day. I didn't want to be hurt again." I lost the battle with myself and I was reduced to tears.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. He soothed me while I sobbed into his shirt.

"It's okay now, Bella. I would never do something like that to you. I would hate myself if I ever hurt you." He stroked my hair.

I just got his shirt wet even more. He rocked us back and forth for a moment until I calmed down.

I looked up at him. "I'm sorry, we should probably get moving."

"We don't have to if you don't want to." He spoke quietly.

"No, I want to. I just needed a moment. I'm better now." He assured him.

"Okay" He released me and took my hand instead. I felt the electricity spark in my veins and I wondered if he felt it too.

"So right up through this brush it where we will stop." He pointed to the small opening.

"That wasn't a very long hike." I criticized, teasing of course.

"Well, it wasn't supposed to be." He teased back.

Thats when we approached the clearing.

"Lady's first." He said while moving a branch out of my way.

"Thank you" I smiled. I ducked under a branch and walked into a beautiful meadow. The grass was still moist from this morning so it glistened in the sun. I could hear a stream flowing not to far away.

"Wow" I breathed. Wow didn't even cover it.

"I know, I'm lucky I stumbled into this place." He watched me look around.

"It's beautiful." I turned and look at him.

"It's even more beautiful with you standing here." He smiled.

I blushed and looked down.

I could here him walk over to me. He put a finger under my chin and lifted my face up.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He spoke.

"I think your a little biased." I frowned. It was true. Besides the fact I was a danger magnet, I was plain. Pale skin, Brown eyes, and thick dark brown hair. Nothing really special there.

"No, you obiviously don't see yourself clearly." He flashed the crooked smile that I loved.

He got me there. "You might be right."

"I am right." He chuckled.

That's when he leaned in an pressed his lips soflty against mine. I was startled, but I kissed him back. This kiss was different than other kisses I had. I felt as if I was complete, not empty like I used to be. The truth was Edward was my other half and he is what I had been searching for.

He lifted his lips off of mine and spoke.

"I guess this is one of those times where the poor man falls in love with the rich girl." He whispered, his eyes filled with love.

"I guess it is." I breathed and I kissed him again.

**DONT WORRY! This isn't the end! I just wanted them to fall in love so I can get to the good stuff. You will see Charlie and Renee in the next chapter, they are not that bad of parents. I might write this weekend but don't count on it. I am going to my dads and he will be hunting(Stupid Animal Killer) and I have to stay home with my wicked stepmother. She gets pissed at me whenever I am on the computer so I probably will just avoid it. Don't blame me though, send hate mail to my bitch...er stepmother.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is after a very long weekend. This is not my best work but it will do. I just had to get this part over with...I just had to**

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS THE CHARACTERS!**

Chapter 5: Forbidden

I sat in his car holding his hand. After tonights events I knew I was in love with Edward. I may have met him a day ago, but hey...love can happen any time. I knew deep in my heart that if Edward and I were to be seperated, it would cause me great physical and emotional pain.

We pulled into my driveway and I noticed my mom's car was in the driveway.

_Oh Crap._

My mother wasn't to fond of "poor people". She felt they were demons of the society and trash. Edward wasn't poor, but he wasn't wealthy either. This could end in disaster.

"Looks like someone's home." Edward mumbled.

"My mother." I groaned.

"Can I still walk you to the door?" He asked.

"Why shouldn't you? My mother can't control my actions." I reassured him.

"Right" He agreed smiling at me.

I got out of the car and walked with him to the porch.

"So will we be going to school tomorrow?" I teased.

"Yes, unless you want to ditch again." He left it up to me.

"No, that was a good enough adventure for me today." I chuckled.

"If you're sure" He grabbed my face between his hands.

"I'm sure" I smiled.

He bent down to kiss me. My heart thudded practically out of my chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck, determined to make this kiss last forever.

I sighed as we parted lips.

"Until we meet again, love." He kissed my forehead and turned, leaving me breathless.

I sighed and walked into the house to meet my doom. I flipped on a light to see my mother with her hands on her hips.

"Who was that?" She demanded.

"You were spying on me!?" I yelled.

"I have a right to know, Isabella." She spoke sternley.

"It's none of your business, mother." I brushed past her, trying to get to my room.

She grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

"Who is he, Isabella?" She demanded again.

I glared at her. I was not about to answer.

"Isabella" She demanded once again.

"Edward Cullen." I grumbled.

"See was that so hard?" She asked.

"Maybe" I mumbled sarcastically.

"Does he have money? I noticed he was driving a Volvo."

"That's none of your business." I walked up the stairs.

"Is he?" She sternley asked.

"He is Middle Class. He isn't rich and he isn't poor either." I grumbled heading for the stairs. I had enough of her stupid questions.

"ISABELLA!" She yelled.

I was annoyed. Why does my mother have to be like this?

"WHAT!?" I screeched.

"I WILL NOT HAVE YOU HANGING OUT WITH TRASH LIKE HIM!" She yelled.

"You can't tell me who I can date!" I wheeled around to face her.

"Oh yes I can! You are not to see him anymore." She spoke.

I glared at her. "Screw you." I spoke quietly and ran up to my room and slammed the door.

I must have left her speechless because she didn't come after me.

I laid on my bed and sobbed. Who was she to tell me I couldn't date Edward? She had not right to tell me who I couldn't love. I was 18 and a adult. I could run away and get an apartment if I really wanted to. I couldn't do that though. It would crush Charlie, my dad. He seemed like the only normal one out of their marriage. He would love to be home with me, but he has to keep the money rolling in.

I heard the faint pitter-patter of the rain on my window. I hated rain, but it seemed to fit my mood so I couldn't complain. Before I knew it I was slowly drifting to sleep.

I was sitting in my kitchen with a glass of milk, waiting for Edward. My mother wasn't home so I wouldn't have to fight with her. I didn't sleep well last night. I woke up sobbing because I had a nightmare, but I couldn't seem to remember what it was about. I was just scared to close my eyes again. I stared out the window overlooking the front yard. I saw his Volvo pulling up into my driveway so I grabbed my jacket and stormed out of the house.

I ran right into his arms.

"In a hurry, aren't we?" He asked smiling.

"I just missed you." I snuggled into his chest.

"Well I'm here now, love." He stroked my back.

We stood in silence while he kissed the top of my head.

"Well we better get to school." He said.

I sighed. "Yeah, we should." I would rather just stand here but I can't always get what I want.

**Okay I'm sorry this isn't a good chapter. I don't do good with arguments, I'm a peace loving person. I may not get to the 6th chapter this week but I will try. Believe it or not I tried to update this weekend but my evil stepmother and such. ANYWHO! Enough of my personal problems. Review Kindly please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**We all know Stephenie Meyer is the rightful owner of Twilight and it Characters. Lets just get on with the story!**

Chapter 6: Snow, Hot Chocolate, and Dinner

Weeks flew by before I knew it. Edward and I were inseperable, except for when Renee(my mother) was home. She seemed to tolerate me seeing Edward, but she never said anything else. Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme, loved me. They said I was the best thing that ever happened to him.

I smiled at the memories while I was pulling off my gym clothes. I threw on my pair of jeans and went to meet Edward.

I was suprised that he wasn't leaning up against the wall. He must be warming up the car. I pulled on my winter jacket and headed into the cold. Of course it was snowing out, but I just shrugged it off. It was unavoidable so why should I complain about it.

I opened the passenger side door and got in.

He greeted me with the crooked grin that I loved.

"Sorry I didn't wait for you. I wanted you to be warm." He looked sheepish.

"It's fine, thanks." I assured him.

He pulled out of the snow covered parking lot.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked.

I was stumped for a few seconds.

"We could go sledding. Hey, it may be babyish but it is still a great time." He suggested.

I laughed. I liked that idea, but what I didn't like was the cold. I frowned and he understood.

"We can always get hot chocolate afterwards." He offered.

"Okay, do you have a sled?" I asked.

"Actually, yes I do." He chuckled.

I wondered why someone would have a random sled in there trunk. I was going to ask him, but I really didn't want to know.

We drove to a local sledding area. There wasn't a lot of people there, but the younger kids haven't been released from school yet. It was going to get mobbed as so as the Elementry kids got out.

He opened the door for me and I stepped out into the cold to meet my doom. He had already grabbed the long orange sled so we walked in the slush.

"I hope I don't get ran over. Knowing my luck I probably will." I joked.

He grinned. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from the 5 year olds."

"Ha! Very funny Edward." I rolled my eyes.

He just laughed.

I avoided slipping down the hill when he was laying the sled down.

"So should I go first?" He asked.

"No, I'll go." I wanted to show that I could actually do something without his help. Not that I didn't appreciate his help, I kind of just wanted to show off. I mean it's sledding...how hard can it be.

"Okay, sit down and I will push you." He patted the sled.

"Okay" I sat down and held onto the strings.

"Ready?" He had his hands on my back, ready to push.

"Ready" I gripped the rope tighter.

Then I was off. It was very exciting, but then I noticed the large bump coming up. It was a ice ramp someone had built

Oh Crap, this will not end good.

I went over the smallish-yet threatening to a klutz- hill and the sled tipped over and I was head first in the snow.

I looked up and spit ice chunks out of my mouth. Edward was lying on the ground holding his stomach laughing at me.

I growled and scooped up some slush and threw it at him. It splattered all over his face.

He looked at me and stood up. I expected him to come and apologize for laughing but instead he packed up some slush and looked at me.

Let the battle begin.

We got our hot chocolate and he dropped me off at my house. We got out of the car and he walked me to the door.

"That was fun." I sighed.

"Yes, yes it was." He sighed too.

"So will I see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"As long as you want too." He said calmly.

"I always want you." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Then I will see you." He breathed and bent down to kiss me.

My heart never failed to mis-behave.

Our lips parted.

"I love you" He kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." I gave him another kiss and walked into my house.

I turned on the light and walked into the living room. To my suprise I saw Charlie sitting on the couch.

"Hey Dad" I called.

"Come sit down a second Bella, I need to talk to you." He called.

Uh-oh.

"Yes Dad?" I asked as I sat down.

"So, your mother tells me your seeing the Cullen boy." He said, trying to make conversation.

"Yes" I said sounding defensive.

"Don't get defensive. I just want to meet this boy." He held up his hands.

I was suprised. He actually wanted to meet Edward?

"Really?" I asked bewildered.

"Yes, how about dinner with him tomorrow night?" He prompted.

"Sure, let me just talk to Edward." I started getting up.

"Okay, goodnight Bells." He said.

"Night Dad." I walked up the stairs, feeling confused about the event that just occured.

This was going to be very...interesting.

**DUN DUN DUN! Charlie and Renee meeting Edward should be interesting. This chapter is very Winter themed, but I'm in that mood. It just snowed for the first time here and I can't see the grass anymore now. I hate snow but it makes a story more interesting. Review! Also on my profile there is FAQ so if you asked me a question about the story I probably answered it on my profile. Have A Very Happy Evening!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Untitled

I threw on my khaki skirt and midnight blue blouse and studied myself in the mirror. This was the night Edward would meet my parents. My mother wasn't to thrilled with the idea but my father convinced her. Edward wasn't nervous at all, compared to the way I was when I was going to meet his parents. If he was nervous, he hid it very well.

_Ding-dong!_

My heart fluttered and I raced down the stairs, tripping at the bottom step. I opened the door and stifled a gasp. Edward looked absolutly breathtaking. He was wearing ivory turtle neck sweater that clung to his perfecly sculpted chest. If it wasn't for his face then I would always have my eyes on his body.

"Hello, beautiful." He glanced over me. "That color blue looks great with the color of your skin."

I blushed hugely. "Thanks. Edward you look...amazing." I couldn't find a better word.

"Thanks" He stepped in from the porch and pecked me on the lips. Then I heard the sound of someone clearing there throat. I turned around to see both of my parents.

Charlie took a step forward, holding out his hand. "You must be Edward."

Edward shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Swan."

"Please call me Charlie." He pointed to my mother. "This is my wife, Renee"

Edward looked at my mother. "Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Swan."

He tried to look less bitchy. "Same here." She mumbled.

Edward didn't pay attention to my mother's rude behavior. I glared at her when we walked into the dining room.

Dinner was almost a success. Charlie and Edward seemed to get along fairly well. They talked about sports and laughed. I was very pleased. My mother's behavior didn't improve. She stared at Edward like he was a fly that needed to be squashed. Edward was nothing but polite to her, it was politeness she didn't deserve.

I walked Edward to his car.

"Your family seems nice." He spoke non-chalantly.

"Charlie is. My mother, not so much." I answered glumly.

He leaned against his car and looked at me for a moment.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" He mumbled.

I walked up to him and hugged him.

"Thanks for coming tonight. You didn't have to do this." My voice was muffled by his chest.

"Oh, I know that. But I knew it would make you happy and I don't like to see you upset." His breath blew my hair.

"I love you, Edward." I looked up at him.

"You are my life now, Bella Swan." He said simply.

He bent down and kissed me deeply for a moment and got in his car. I stode there, adoring him. When he was finally gone, I sighed and walked into the house. When I saw Charlie and Renee staring at me. Renee had a look of hatred on her face.

"Bella, we need to talk about your boyfriend." Charlie spoke calmly. Renee winced at the word 'boyfriend'.

"Yes, Bella we want you to stop seeing him." Renee spoke.

I couldn't believe what they were saying.

"Why?" I yelled.

"He is a nice boy Bella, but he is not for you." Charlie said.

"Just because he isn't money?" I yelled. I was utterly pissed off now.

"Yes" They both said at the same time.

"You can't do that! I love him!" I screeched.

They were silent. Shit, I can't believe I said the 'L' word outloud.

"Bella, you don't know anything about love." Renee spoke first.

"Oh and you do? You don't look at Dad the way I look at Edward. You don't laugh and play or touch Dad they way I do with Edward. You have no idea what love." I yelled and I stormed out of the house.

Charlie cam after me. "Bella, don't leave."

I got into my car. Tears were streaming down my face as I started the engine. He walked up to the car.

I rolled down the window. "I can't take this anymore, Charlie. I'm not going live like this anymore, so you know what...good luck with the rest of your lives. Don't expect me to come back." I said calmly as I pulled out of the driveway.

**Go Bella Go! Sorry I haven't updated, I saw the movie at midnight and then I saw it this Saturday. It was amazing and if your a sap like me you may cry. I will post the next chapter right after this. I just need to write it. STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT AND ITS CHARACTERS!**


End file.
